


Justified

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah is only human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justified

Of all the foes she battled that day in Metropolis, the one that she felt the most emotion over was Arthur Light. How it came down to her and Kimiyo against the man, she would not really understand until later.

Right then, though, facing him with her Cry at full strength from raw rage and pain and a need to punish him for all he had done, for all her team had done because of it, she knew she was less a hero and more a hurt, tired woman.

She would not regret, though, the amount of force she and Kimiyo used to subdue Light. In the end, she was only human, which was at the core of the lesson they had learned in failing the rest of the League that day they voted.


End file.
